Algo Llamado Amor
by FlowerBloom
Summary: El es un empresario muy exitoso que posee todo lo que desea y quiere.Ella intenta conseguir su objetivo,sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con el...
1. Un encuentro molesto

**Flower: ****¡Konichiwaa! ^^**

**Bankotsu: Hola n_n**

**Flower: O.O ¿Vas a acompañarme en este Fic?**

**Bankotsu: Pues claro.**

**Flower: *.* ¡KAWAIII!**

**Bankotsu: n.n ¿Y vas a comenzar?**

**Rin: Obviooooo ^_^…Yo ya quiero que el Amo….**

**Jaken: Ya cállate y no arruines el Fic, niña tonta**

**Rin: ¿Señor Jaken? *Lo abraza fuertemente***

**Jaken: Ya suéltame mocosa *Se pone todo violeta* .**

**Bankotsu y Flower: O_O **

**Jaken: ¡EMPIEZA YA EL FIC, ANTES QUE MUERA AHOGADO!**

**Flower: Bankotsu, el disclaimer, por fisss n/n**

**Bankotsu: Solo por que me pusiste esa carita tan bonita.¡NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA LE PERTENECEN A FlowerBloom, SINO QUE LE PERTENECEN A LA MARAVILLOSA RUMIKO TAKASHI!**

* * *

><p>En una de las tantas calles de Japón caminaba una joven muy hermosa de unos 18 años de ojos chocolates y un estupendo cabello negro en un inusual tono castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Al parecer tenía prisa puesto que aceleraba el paso.<p>

_-No puede ser-Pensaba la muchacha-Llegare tarde, y solo por quedarme en el hospital cuidando de mi hermanito_-_la preocupación se notaba en su hermoso rostro._

Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico en el cual su hermano se hallaba presente, por milagro el pequeño niño pudo salvarse, sin embargo cayo en coma. Ella no había sufrido ningún daño de aquel accidente ya que no se hallaba en el automóvil.

_-Llegas tarde, Rin-Le decía un hombre llamado Suikotsu a la joven pelinegra-¿Es por tu hermano menor, verdad?_

_-Si-Respondió ella-Pero debo de volver al trabajo, si quiero que el pueda conseguir un mejor hospital donde estar-Pensaba a la vez que largaba un suspiro intenso._

Rin trabajaba de mesera en un elegante restaurante cuyo dueño era Suikotsu. Este hombre daba la impresión de ser amable y generoso, sin embargo poseía doble cara.

La chica se colocó un mandil doble en gabardina de color blanco y comenzó a trabajar.

Mientras tanto, en la Mega Corporación Taisho, un joven de 20 años de cabello plateado largo y ojos ambarinos estaba trabajando en su Laptop detrás de un magnifico escritorio. La oficina en donde se hallaba era sin duda hermosa, el piso y las paredes en blanco, con unos excelentes cuadros que adornaban armoniosamente la habitación dejando volar la imaginación.

_-¡Jaken!-Llamo de pronto el muchacho._

_-Dígame, Amo Sesshomaru-Dijo sumisamente un hombre de baja estatura, pelado y con un cuerpo robusto._

_-Llama a la empresa de Naraku y dile que posponga la junta para mañana-Contesto en una voz fría el sujeto denominado Sesshomaru._

_-¡Como usted diga Amito!-Termino Jaken._

Sesshomaru apago su laptop y decidió ir a almorzar, por lo que salio de aquel gran edificio y fue directamente hacia su Alfa Romeo negro con ventanas polarizadas.

Rin no daba abasto, todo el tiempo tomando órdenes, entregándolas y cobrándolas. Verdaderamente era un trabajo pesado, pero para ella era una gran oportunidad de ganar dinero para poder sacar de ese hospital de mala muerte a su pequeño hermano.

Pronto la chica tuvo que ir a tomar una nueva orden en la mesa 8 donde se hallaba cierto albino.

_-¿Puedo tomar su orden señor?-Hablo dulcemente ella._

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente para luego analizarla de arriba abajo. La mujer que tenia en frente era verdaderamente atractiva, poseía un cuerpo espectacular y una cara muy bonita, hecho que el no paso por desapercibido. Después de unos minutos incómodos para Rin, Sesshomaru contesto.

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-Inquirió el albino_

_-¿Perdon?-_Rin estaba impactada por 2 razones, una el joven era muy apuesto y la otra, el le había preguntado su nombre.

_-Lo que oíste-Dijo el ojiambar-Y mas te vale que me respondas._

Rin se quedo pensativa, no iba a contestarle a ese sujeto totalmente desconocido con el cual solo tenia que mantener una relación de "mesera/cliente" y no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de romper esta relación.

_-Si no se le ofrece nada señor, pues me retiro-Declaró ella y se dispuso a dar la media vuelta pero alguien sujetando su brazo se lo impidió._

_-Te pregunte tu nombre-Sesshomaru sostenía el brazo de la chica impidiendo que esta se fuera._

_-¡Suéltame!-Dijo Rin casi en un grito, cosa que llamo la atención de algunas personas-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Ya te lo dije-El muchacho estaba empezando a perder su control puesto que nadie jamás, mucho menos una mujer, le había desafiado de aquella forma.-Tu nombre-Demando._

_-Más vale que luego de esto me deje en paz-Expresó ella en un suspiro-Me llamo Rin._

* * *

><p><strong>Flower: ^^ Por suerte termine el primer capitulo n_n<strong>

**Bankotsu: ^_^**

**Jaken: -.-U Par de tontos *Gritando***

**Flower: u_u Sapo con cara de lagartija ò_ó**

**Bankotsu: xD Jajajajaja ¡Muy buena,esa! **

**Flower: n.n**

**Jaken: ¬¬ Tontos *Susurrando***

**Bankotsu: Bien, dejen sus Reviews, Comentarios, Dudas, Sugerencias y Quejas. **

**Flower: Y gracias por leer el primer capitulo ^^ **

**Jaken: Dejen sus reviews para esta pobre tonta cara de perro muerto :3**

**Flower: Ò_Ó Te voy a matar, maldito sapo barato *Lo corre***


	2. Proposicion

**Flower: He vuelto con el segundo capitulo de esta historia n_n**

**Bankotsu: ¡Bravo! *Gritando y aplaudiendo* ¡Esa es mi futura esposa!**

**Flower: O.o *.***

**Jaken: El amo Sesshomaru vendrá a matarte, estupida humana *Comienza a reir***

**Flower: o.o Tiene razón *Comienza a llorar***

**Bankotsu: Sapo estupido *Le da un zape a Jaken* La hiciste llorar, tarado *Abraza a Flower* No te sientas mal, preciosa, yo te cuido.**

**Flower: ^/^ *Sonrojada* Gracias pero no lloro por eso**

**Jaken: ¿Entonces por que?**

**Flower: Por que me he olvidado de mis ideas **

**Bankotsu y Jaken: -.-"**

**Flower: Aquí les va el segundo capitulo…Espero que les guste**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Suéltame!-Dijo Rin casi en un grito, cosa que llamo la atención de algunas personas-¿Qué quieres?<em>

_-Ya te lo dije-El muchacho estaba empezando a perder su control puesto que nadie jamás, mucho menos una mujer, le había desafiado de aquella forma.-Tu nombre-Demando._

_-Más vale que luego de esto me deje en paz-Expresó ella en un suspiro-Me llamo Rin._

Verdaderamente ese hombre era muy atractivo, pero al mismo tiempo un cínico. En más, ni siquiera había notado que ella en su uniforme laboral llevaba escrito su nombre. La chica se debatía entre la furia y la frustración. Por su parte, Sesshomaru estaba completamente absorto por la belleza de Rin. Hasta que el mismo decidió romper el silencio incomodo que se ejercía entre ambos.

_-¿Cuánto cuesta una hora de tu compañía?- Pregunto interesado en la respuesta que ella le daría- Estoy dispuesto a pagar un millón por ello-Añadió rápidamente._

_-¡¿Qué!- Impactada y enojada esos sentimientos salieron a flor de piel- ¡Escúchame maldito descarado, pervertido, sinvergüenza y imbecil, ¿Quién carajo te crees que eres?- La bronca estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo impulsándola a seguir hablando- Yo estoy trabajando aquí dignamente así que no se quien te crees para venir a decirme todas esas cosas inmorales, estupido- Y logro alegar- Si necesitas una ramera te aviso que en un prostíbulo hay demasiadas. Seguro conseguirás-Termino de decir esto sacándole la lengua de modo pertinente._

¿Quién era esa mujer tan altanera que se animaba de hablarle de ese modo?, a el un exitoso y multimillonario empresario que podría hacerle la vida imposible si quería. Definitivamente Rin no sabía en donde se metió.

_-¿Cómo osas hablarme de ese modo?- Pregunto fría y con odio Sesshomaru- Se nota que no sabes quien soy- Sentencio _

_-Y a ti se te nota que no sabes tratar a las mujeres, maldito- En el rostro de la pelinegra se notaba lo furiosa que ese sujeto la ponía, si antes pensaba que era muy hermoso y delicado, ahora todo eso murió, a causa de su actitud tan pesada.-Ahora me retiro- Termino diciendo y alego en un susurro, que por desgracia alcanzo a escuchar nuestro empresario,- Bastardo.-_

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, o mejor dicho, la paciencia de Sesshomaru. Ahora esa chica no conocía lo que el era capaz de hacer. Y antes de que esta se fuera el la tomo nuevamente de su brazo y se incorporo rápidamente de pie, para poder estar a su misma altura, a pesar de que le llevaba a Rin una cabeza.

_-Repite lo que dijiste, zorra- Sesshomaru hablo tajantemente._

Ahora si que Rin perdió sus estribos, acto seguido se escucho una sonora cachetada en aquel gran restaurante, ¿Y adivinen quien la ligo?

_-Y ni se te vuelva a ocurrir hablarme así- Hablo la mesera._

_-Maldita perra- En la mejilla izquierda del ojiambar se hallaba la marca que Rin le dejo, producto del cachetazo, con que fuerza le habrá pegado para que se notara.-Me las pagaras.-Sesshomaru tenia planeado hacer muchísimas cosas con esa chica que se había atrevido a "golpearlo", pero ese no era el lugar indicado para llevar al cabo sus planes malévolos. Pero antes de poder articular otra palabra un muchacho de ojos café y pelo del mismo color apareció ante el y le hablo en un tono de enojo._

_-¡Oye! Sueltala o si no respondo de mi- Dijo el muchacho recién llegado _

_-Kohaku- Rin gesticulo._

_-La suelto por que quiero, no por que un idiota como tu viene a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, inútil-Al terminar de decir esto Sesshomaru soltó a Rin, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Kohaku.-Pero esto no se quedara así- Pensaba el joven albino mientras caminaba pacíficamente hacia la salida del local._

Cuando Sesshomaru salio del restaurante, las personas que estaban mirando hacia la escena que se armo anteriormente, se dieron vuelta como si nada hubiera pasado.

_-Rin, ¿Te hizo algo?- Pregunto el pelicafé preocupado por su amiga. Aunque sus sentimientos respecto a ella eran otros._

_-No, estoy bien, gracias por todo Kohaku- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada la muchacha.-Será mejor que regrese a trabajar._

Después de que salio de aquel lugar en donde habían dañado su preciado orgullo, tomo la firme decisión de quedarse en su lujoso auto esperando a que aquella mujer tan insolente saliera.

_-¡Hasta mañana a todos!- Saludo la muchacha antes de salir del restaurante._

_-¡Hasta mañana, Rin!- Correspondieron a su saludo dentro._

Rin camino hasta la parada del autobús y se dispuso a esperar sentada en la clásica banca de madera. Hacía frió y era una de esas noches de invierno heladas, donde se te congelaba el cuerpo sino estabas bien abrigado.

_-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- Bufaba la chica._

De pronto, un auto con ventanas polarizadas, que impedían ver el interior, se estaciono frente a la parada en donde estaba Rin.

_-¡Ah!¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora que?-Pensaba la muchacha- ¡Por favor que no pase nada malo!-Rogaba interiormente ella._

Fue en vano que rogara, puesto que del auto bajo cierto albino con el que tuvo una "discusión" anteriormente en el restaurante.

_-Vaya, vaya- Comenzó Sesshomaru a hablar-No puedo creer lo que veo-En su voz fría como esa noche se podía registrar la antipatía que sentía por ella.-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Eso a ti no te incumbe-Contesto cortante Rin_

_-Como quieras-El muchacho tomo a la chica del brazo _**(N/A: Otra vez -.-) **_obligándola a pararse.-Todavía me debes lo de esta mañana- Su mirada inexpresiva provoco escalofríos en ella._

_-No te debo nada- Respondió mientras miraba para otro lado._

_-¿Segura?. Por que bueno, veras desde el primer momento en que te vi me dejaste muy caliente- Se expresaba sin rodeos el-Y como no quisiste aceptar el dinero que te ofrecí por una hora de tu compañía, supongo que tendré que tenerte a la fuerza-Termino de hablar e inmediatamente le tapo la boca a la muchacha, para que no pudiera gritar, e inmediatamente la introdujo en su auto._

Rin estaba aterrada. No sabía que le iba a ocurrir de ahora en más, pero no solamente se preocupaba por ella, también por su hermanito que estaba internado. ¿Quién lo cuidaría si ella muriera esa misma noche?

_-Por favor no- Suplicaba Rin-Tengo un hermano que esta en coma y si algo me sucede a mi, ¿Quién lo protegerá?. Por lo que mas desees ten piedad-_

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, jamás imagino que ella tuviera esos problemas.

_-No voy a matarte-Respondió el secamente_

_-¿Entonces?-No entendía lo que pasaba pensaba lo peor hasta que…. _

_-Quería contratarte para que trabajes para mi- Sentencio el albino_

_-¿Eh?- Que pensar en aquel momento. Ella temía lo peor y ahora el le propone un trabajo._

_-¿Cuánto ganas?-Le pregunto Sesshomaru a Rin._

Estaba absorta por todo lo que pasaba. Pero finalmente contesto.

_-Gano 5.000- Dijo extrañada la joven_

_-Pues si trabajas para mi ganaras el doble- Declaro el ojiambar._

_-¿Qué clase de trabajo es?- Interrogo curiosa Rin._

_-Serás mi asistente personal-_

_-Mmmm….Esta bien- Contesto Rin luego de unos minutos-¿Cuándo empiezo?_

_-Comienzas pasado mañana. Deberás presentar tu renuncia en el restaurante mañana- Ordeno Sesshomaru._

* * *

><p><strong>Flower: Termine siii! Aleluya y alabado sea Jebus ^^<strong>

**Jaken: Es Jesús ¬¬ Babosa**

**Flower: Bueno si como sea….Sapo de alcantarilla**

**Bankotsu: o.o ¿y eso?**

**Flower: ¡Ah! Se me ocurrió recién ^_^**

**Bankotsu: ¡Genia! Te amo…**

**Jaken y Flower: O.O**

**Inuyasha: -.-U Les comento que pueden dejar sus reviews, dudas, quejas….**

**Bankotsu: sugerencias y demás cosas. Desde ya valoramos el apoyo brindado y agradecemos a…..**

**Inuyasha: LinTanya, black urora, Cinderella's-Corner, Rinmy Uchiha y especialmente a sakuraflower94 n_n**

**Bankotsu: Desde ya gracias por todo, chicas :)**


	3. Primer día de trabajo

**Flower: Volviiii! Aquí estoy con el nuevo capi ^^ Gomen por la demora! ^-^¿Y donde esta Bankotsu? *Lo busca***

**Bankotsu: Bankotsu reportándose, señorita *Saludo tipo militar***

**Jaken: -.-U ¡Tengo sueño!**

**Flower: Pues vete a dormir U_U**

**Bankotsu: Vamos a la cucha, pepe n.n **

**Jaken: ¡ME VAN A ENFERMAR! T_T**

**Bankotsu: ¡Ya basta sapo malhumorado y a la cucha! ¬_¬ *Se lo lleva lejos***

**Flower: o.O Bueno en fin ^_^ No los molesto y les dejo la CONTI n_n**

* * *

><p>Ella había tenido que renunciar a su empleo, solo para conseguir un mejor salario al lado de aquel sujeto, cuyo nombre aun desconocía.<p>

El tuvo que proponerle aquel trabajo por 3 razones: La primera necesitaba una asistente, la segunda por que le dio lástima la muchacha y por ende su consciencia lo obligo a no hacer lo que en verdad tenia pensado hacer y la tercera podría enamorarla, utilizarla y luego desecharla, como hacia con todas las mujeres.

La mañana era soleada y con algunas juguetonas nubes en el cielo, las cuales trataban de tapar al sol pero no lo conseguían. En la lujosa corporación Taisho, Rin comenzaba su nueva jornada laboral. Vestía un hermoso conjunto formal ideal para la oficina. Antiguamente pertenecía a su madre, quien había sido secretaria ejecutiva. Ahora ella, su hija, tendría la oportunidad de entrar a las grandes ligas y progresar rápidamente sin olvidar su objetivo principal, sacar a su hermano de aquel hospital de mala muerte en donde se encontraba.

_-Disculpe señorita-Le hablo un robusto guardia de seguridad que vigilaba la entrada-No la he visto anteriormente por aquí-Le lanzo una mirada de sospecha._

_-Eso es por que hoy es mi primer día laboral-Contesto claramente Rin._

_-¿En serio?-Al parecer este tipo no sabia como tratar a las mujeres.-¿De que trabajara?-Inquirió mientras soltaba una carcajada-¿Y para quien?_

_-Etto…yo…ette-No conocía el nombre del sujeto que la contrato y la mirada acusadora de ese hombre la ponía mas nerviosa-Voy a ser asistente personal-Respondió finalmente._

_-¿De verdad?¿Y de quien?-Interrogo por ultimo ese irrespetuoso guardia._

_-Va a ser mi asistente-Una fría voz, como el hielo, y una imponente figura aparecieron en la escena-Así que mas vale que te muevas si no quieres que te despida-Ordeno Sesshomaru._

El guardia de seguridad estaba pálido. Y no era para menos, después de todo nadie le hacia frente a el Gran Sesshomaru Taisho, hijo de Inu No Taisho, el dueño de todo ese "imperio".

Caminaron hasta llegar a los ascensores. Durante el trayecto todo estuvo muy silencioso. Rin odiaba el silencio, y una de las tantas razones, era por aquel día en que tuvieron que velar a sus padres…Aquel silencio sepulcral…Esos tormentosos cuchicheos entre familiares y amigos de la familia. Como no quiso que todos esos malos recuerdos inundaran su mente y terminaran por salir en forma de lágrimas, opto por romper el silencio que se ejercía, entre ella y el albino, en aquel espacioso elevador.

_-Y…¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto tímida la muchacha._

_-Sesshomaru-Correspondió tosco el a la pregunta formulada por Rin._

_-Mucho gusto. Me llamo Rin-Le tendió la mano._

_-Se como te llamas. Me lo dijiste anteriormente- Respondió sin estrechar la mano de la pelinegra. _

_-…-Verdaderamente ese tipo era la persona mas fría, seria y orgullosa que conoció en sus cortos 18 años._

Al llegar a la oficina del joven empresario, los recibió Jaken, Rin al verlo no pudo evitar reír. Esto llamo la atención de todo el personal masculino que se encontraba en ese piso.

Su risa era muy hermosa, eso lograba admitir Sesshomaru, sin embargo, en cuanto vio que todos los hombres la miraban como si se tratase de una diosa, no pudo evitar sentir esa ganas de apuñalar a todo aquel que la estuviese comiendo con la mirada. Y la gran pregunta: ¿Por qué sentía todo eso?. Si se suponía que solo la utilizaría para divertirse un rato, solo eso, nada serio, como siempre hacia con todas las mujeres.

_-¡Ah! Mocosa maleducada deja de reírte ya de mi-Mandaba Jaken totalmente molesto por la actitud de Rin, aunque en el fondo le daba cierta gracia toda esa situación._

_-Lo lamento- Se disculpaba ya mas tranquila la chica- ¡Perdóneme señor…!_

_-Jaken- Contesto el hombre bajito._

_-Perdóneme señor Jaken-Hizo una reverencia hacia el hombrecito._

_-¡Rin!-Llamo Sesshomaru ya estando dentro de la oficina._

_-¿Si?- Pregunto la aludida._

_-Quiero que lleves estos documentos a fotocopiar, tráeme un café expreso cortado, llama a Naraku y cancela la reunión que se iba a desarrollar hoy-Ordeno rápidamente el albino a la chica._

_-Mmm…¿Señor?-Sesshomaru la miro fríamente-¿Dónde consigo el teléfono de ese Naraku?.-Interrogo tímidamente Rin._

_-En esos papeles que te di. Ahí estará todo lo que necesites.-Respondió el joven._

_-Si- Dijo Rin antes de salir de la oficina con los papeles que le había entregado su jefe._

Todo transcurrió con calma, a excepción del momento, en que cierto hombre de extraña apariencia ingreso en la oficina de Sesshomaru con un acompañante de su misma calaña.

_-¡Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru!- Saludo el nuevo ingresado. Un hombre de unos 30 años con el cabello largo negro y unos ojos de color marrón, los cuales transmitían pánico y tristeza. –Creo que no conoces a mi sobrino Hakudoshi- Decía al mismo tiempo que señalaba a un joven de unos 19 años, su pelo era un tipo de rosa claro y sus ojos eran lilas.-He venido para hacerte una invitación a una cena formal que se dará en un hotel-Le entrego un sobre rojo, dentro estaba la invitación._

_-Permiso señor-Dijo Rin entrando y caminando hacia el escritorio de su jefe-Le traigo el informe que me solicito.-Depositándolo en las manos de el albino.-Creo que es todo.¿Se le ofrece algo mas?-Articulo la chica._

_-No. Puedes retirarte-Hablo Sesshomaru tranquilo._

_-Con permiso- Hizo una reverencia antes de salir de esa espaciosa oficina._

Hakudoshi la siguió con la mirada. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer tan hermosa y agraciada.

_-Creo que es todo-Termino diciendo Naraku-Nos vamos-Hizo una seña a su sobrino para retirarse._

Ambas personas salieron de la oficina del joven Taisho.

_-Recordé que debo de hacer algo-Expreso tetricamente el hombre pelinegro, antes de encaminarse para otro lugar de aquella empresa._

Su sobrino, Hakudoshi, alcanzo a distinguir una bonita silueta femenina desplazándose por los pasillos de aquel piso. Tomo la firme decisión de seguirla.

_-Hola- Dijo repentinamente el muchacho a ella-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Hola-Respondió cordialmente la joven sonriendo-Me llamo Rin, ¿Y tu?_

_-Hakudoshi-Embobado por la sonrisa de su interlocutora-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-18-Dijo ella sin esperar respuesta._

_-Yo 19.-Sentencio haciendo hincapié a una nueva conversación-¿Y trabajas desde hace mucho aquí?_

_-¡CARAJO!-Pensó en voz alta Sesshomaru-¡Maldito Naraku!¡¿Que mierda querrá ahora?_

Era mas que lógico que entre Naraku y el no había mucho acercamiento, que se pueda decir, y no era para menos, después de todo ese maldito le había jugado una mala pasada junto con su sobrina Kagura cuando el tenia 15 años. Pero odiaba recordar aquel endemoniado suceso que marco a su vida y a su ser. Pero como decía el dicho: "No hay mal que por bien no venga", y el bien de aquel trágico suceso fue cerrar su corazón y no permitir que jamás nadie juegue con sus emociones, incluso se prometió nunca pero nunca volver a enamorarse. Por supuesto que para el solo eso era un bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Flower: ^^ Bien hasta aquí…Ya se me esta muriendo el cerebro -.- xD<strong>

**Bankotsu: Bueno, como hoy no pasara ningun "incidente", ya que el sapo Pepe, digo Jaken se fue a la cucha, les digo que pueden dejar sus reviews, quejas, dudas, etc…. n_n**

**Flower: Y muchísimas gracias a Mulierem Fatality, black urora, Rinmy Uchiha y a sakuraflower94….¡BESOS!¡HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI! ^-^**


End file.
